


A change of pace.

by Artimus_Pax



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, No Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artimus_Pax/pseuds/Artimus_Pax
Summary: At the start of it all, scout could have made the same mistake he always did, money and bad decisions his go-to-guide, but as he went to sign away his life he realized he couldn't do it, not to his family, not to his ma and not to himself so with the last chance he has he becomes something no one ever thought he could...





	1. Running wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic on this site. I don't know how many chapters I'll be adding so I might leave this as a stand-alone story for now. I hope you enjoy.  
> Inspired by http://frorich.tumblr.com/image/173606824356

Jeremy stood looking at the papers wearily as his glasses sat askew on his face; the dilemma he was now facing a more pressing matter then the slightly crooked spectacles. A neat stack of papers was held firmly in his hands even as he shakily re-read the freshly printed booklet twice more hoping his dyslexia wouldn’t blur the words any more than they already had. “I can’t believe this.” He whispered to himself; the letters he held in his hands were a contract from one of the most well-renowned businesses in the world… RED.

Hesitantly, Jeremy placed the papers down before thinking about the offer he had received; the monthly salary alone could pull his mother and brothers out of the debt that hung heavily on their shoulders as well as solve most of the issues that seemed to be tearing the family apart. Jeremy knew that if he took this job all his problems would disappear but… It would force him to be a long way from his family in a strange and dangerous place with no-one familiar. He didn’t want that. It would break his poor ma’s heart [and you didn’t hear this from him but he would be terrified].

Knowing what to do Jeremy stared up at the gorgeous purple-clad woman before opening his mouth. “I’m sorry,” he said firmly “but I can’t take ya offer.” giving her an awkward smile he glanced down at the papers before pushing them towards her.

“That is… Unfortunate; is there anything I can do to change your mind? You still have that debt we could pay off.” She asked one more time.

“No, sorry,” Jeremy said resolutely shaking his head.

“Alright then; I can’t force you,” She finally concluded reaching out to receive the stack of tussled papers before turning to leave “but honestly, I think you’ve made the right decision.” She said as she walked out of the door leaving an incredulous Jeremy in her wake.

~Line break~

After the interaction with the beautiful woman; Jeremy couldn’t quite shake the thought that he was wasting his time in school and had made a very stupid mistake turning down her amazing opportunity. He was stuck in this endless loop of bad grades and bad attitudes with no hope of breaking the cycle. Jeremy couldn’t look at his family knowing he had turned down the one thing that could have saved his family from a life of poverty. That is till something happened that would forever change his life.

It had been an early afternoon like any other, kids tearing up the street, teenagers circling their hangout spots and adults chattering in the blazing sun. The car crash had happened on Phillie's street.  Jeremy had been the only one to witness the crash but the re-sounding noise soon brought people out screaming, yelling for their loved ones to call the hospital.

Jeremy couldn’t breathe, his head swimming with thoughts until they bubbled up in the inky depths of shock he felt washing over him, he couldn’t breathe. Then just like that his feet carried him over to the mangled car, ripping open the door before pulling the middle-aged women out; the wild orange of her hair blending in with the cherry red blood making a beautiful sunset of gore across the pavement. Jeremy quickly began applying pressure to the obvious wound on her head as well as scanning the car for any others. As soon as he had confirmed that she was the only one he began to blindly bandage the bleeding scalp with the woman’s patterned scarf, blood flowing crimson into the rapidly tightening rainbow neck accessory.

The paramedics came quickly and proceeded to get the woman on a stretcher before speeding off taking the wide-eyed Jeremy with them. He was left in the waiting room soon after in favor of operating on the woman immediately and after a few hours was greeted with the doctor.

“What you did today saved her life y’know,” The doctor said warmly. “She would have bled out too quickly if it wasn’t for that there scarf.” He continued all the while Jeremy sat still. To anyone else around him he seemed quiet, motionless but in his head something had clicked and set off a chain of events that would forever change Jeremy for the better. He no longer feared the future he was piloting as a door opened up and decided to never stay closed again. He decided he needed a change in pace.

~Six years later~

Medic looked out over the heads of his fellow mercenaries as he tries to corral them all into the hospital that they would be working at for the next month. Both he and Engineer were up to their necks in the responsibility after receiving the unexpected mission late at night. The mission called for them to blend in with the crowd, usually a job left to spy, when they sought out their target but, as they bustled around and wandered off, he soon realized the impossible task that it would be; especially for the likes of pyro and soldier who did not succumb to the social pressures to change their uniform.

At that moment Medic was trying to figure out a way to get around that issue when he watched spy bump into one of the staff who was running at an Olympic pace; making the running nurse fall face first into the floor as well as drop everything that he had been carrying.

“I am terribly sorry young man. I did not see you.” Spy’s suave voice rang as he reached out a gloved palm before stopping in shock; staring at the person on the floor even as his outstretched hand was taken. “No, it’s my fault,” The nurse mumbled in a thick Boston accent pulling themselves from the floor, brushing themselves off and bending down to pick up the fallen apparatus and documents up from the floor. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

The lit cigarette that had been precariously perched on spy’s lips fell to the ground in his momentary stupor as his mind registered who was stood in front of him balancing the obviously heavy equipment in his arms. His son, Jeremy. Immediately spy bent down; grabbing the mess of papers that had fallen around them.

“Do I know you?” Jeremy said as he stared at the familiar man in front of him with a look of gratitude and curiosity before peering over his shoulder at the strange crowd he seemed to associate with.

“Non, I do not believe you do.” Spy answered hastily trying to cover up his blunder and re-affirm his composure as he stared back at the [quite literally] dashing young man his son turned out to be.

Jeremy waited in confusion as he looked at the elegantly dressed man before remembering where he was supposed to be.

“Sorry, I have to go but I hope I can see you and your friends around!” He shouted as he took off again running in the surgery’s direction before disappearing through the white double doors, scattering nurses, doctors and surgeons left and right as he carried on his momentum. “Oui, mon petit lapin.” Spy said as he watched the ensuring calamity grow “So do I.”


	2. The race of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short continuation of the story about Nurse!Scout written in the point of view of Spy. I've decided that I wanted to make this into a full blown story. Please leave any comments suggesting ways of making this better or, if you want to help, possible co-creating a chapter or two. Thank you!

That wasn’t the last time spy encountered the high-spirited nurse during the next couple of weeks; occasionally bumping into him as he was going through with some paperwork with a patient or writing down notes from some test results. Increasingly curious about what the young man was up to he watched over him with vigilant eyes, studying his son’s work life in his spare time, becoming more interested and proud then he thought was possible with the limited contact he had ensured.

Even with multiple incidents with the target throughout those weeks it seemed as though days flew by where he found he couldn’t help but let his gaze wander off to the boy, helping an elderly woman, comforting a grieving family or kicking a man out of the hospital doors with a crassness that he remembers well in his one and only love. The uncanny similarities between him and his son elicited a reaction that he heavily disagreed with. Getting to know him.

He had made the agreement with Jeremy’s mother that he couldn’t get involved; it would be too dangerous for both him and them. Not only with the numerous enemies that they had both made over their careers but the job he had taken that could put the entire family into danger. He wanted to be a part of all their lives so much; enjoy their company, celebrate their achievements, alleviate their worries and just be a parent. He wanted it so much but he knew he needed to be the distraction so they could live normal lives.

Thinking back on this he breathed a sigh of relief for Jeremy and the rest of his family. All that he had worked for so that they could remain safe still intact even with the little slip-ups that had occurred over the years. He snorted when thinking about the early days of separation from his family, all of the secret brake-ins, silent promises that he wouldn't return this time and then turning up the very next day with the same old excuses. He wondered how many times he had begged for forgiveness from his amour before then doing it all again. Those days were definitely behind him, however. Especially after the first incident that had caused them all to uproot and move to the furthest part of America they could. He counted his lucky stars that Jeremy had been such a prevalent escape artist at the young age of 1 or else he would have had a lot more regrets then maiming the man in front of his child.

Thinking about that particular memory was painful in such a way that a silent tear managed to slip from his usually stoic features before spy managed to rain in his temperamental emotions. Spy didn't know what would have happened if he had not been there but he knew one thing many, many things would've been changed. Shaking his head to rid himself of his questionable line of thought; another, more recent memory sent his blood boiling at how such an incident as it had occurred. He just thanked whatever god was out there that Jeremy had obtained at least some of his intelligence.

After he had started his contract with Mann co. He had learned of their attempt to contract his son into his line of profession. Needless to say, he had been furious. Hours of arguments with the administrative office and thousands of signatures ensured that the little mix up in assignment placements would be corrected and that family relations weren’t mixed up with possible applicants.

He so nearly lost Jeremy to the dangers of mercenary work that looking upon him now and watching what he was accomplishing day in and day out filled him with an intense gratitude as well as a smug sense of overcoming fate. Little did he know that History tended to repeat itself.


	3. Stand by knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'll admit I'm using running puns as titles and I'm not ashamed of this. The next part of the story! Sorry, it takes so long in-between; I don't really have a writing schedule. Good news is I'm going to be posting quite a lot tomorrow as I have an entire day to write and upload. I'm setting a target of at least 2 more chapters by tomorrow night! Thanks for all the fantastic comments and I encourage them to keep coming! One comment really helped me get back into writing from: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_bumblebee/pseuds/humble_bumblebee. So thanks!

Jeremy breathed a heavy sigh as he let himself sink into the lumpy couch that was perched in the corner of the staff room; sinking into the uncomfortable cushions as if they were grand Egyptian throws. "Twenty. Four. Hours! I can't believe a simple goddamn shift took an entire day. Not a single one of those people even needed medical he-" A short chuckle from the coffee machine cut of his exasperated monologue, making Jeremy glance up from the exhausted huddle he had managed to curl into.

A dishevelled man with salt and pepper hair stood where the laughter had emerged. "I understand what you mean Freund. So many times I have been called on when it vas unnecessary." Jeremy let a snort of his own at the elder's comment as he appraised him with rekindled interest. "I hear ya, buddy," he said as he removed himself from the contrasting comforts of the couch. "Say are you and ya pals new? I noticed you've been hangin' round a lot lately." At that Medic simply smiled "You could say we are new but we will only be staying for a short while."

Jeremy couldn't help but become intrigued by the man's presence, especially after encountering the familiar man wearing the ski-mask almost every day, the new additions were very unusual indeed. "So tell me, what do ya usually do?" Jeremy pressed on trying to appease his growing curiosity. Medic looked up to meet him in the eye as he took a sip of coffee. " We work for a large company that deals in people with certain job roles to try and expand the company." He cautiously explained as he glanced up at scout.

Seconds went by while Jeremy tried to remember where he had heard the description before. "Say by any chance do you work for Mann.co?" Jeremy questioned as Medic nearly lost his coffee in surprise. "Ahh, it seems that you knew more then you let on." Medic replied as he set his half empty coffee cup down. "Where you also asked to join or have you been spying?" A look of shock flashed across Jeremy's face as he saw the tame man turn to him with a insane grin. "Umm, I was interviewed... For the Scout class." A look of realisation crossed Medic's face. "I'm sorry, Jeremy vas it. You often get caught up in a job after so many years. I should not have assumed-" "It's alright Doc. No harm done." Jeremy said as he grabbed a cup.

"Yeah, so I heard some of those from catch-phrases from the introduction and they have been on my mind since... Did you really say 'Hurting is more rewarding then the healing'?" Medic groans as he plants his face into his hand. "I can't believe they kept that in there. It was a joke!" Jeremy couldn't help but snort into his coffee as bubbles of laughter rose from his chest.

Spy was drawn by the sound of giggling as he made his way to the staff room; a familiar ring of joking and laughter filling the air as he peers around the door. Medic and Jeremy stand close to the coffee machine as they talk animatedly to each over, a couch perched in the corner like a certain dove that had managed to sneak its way onto the little room Jeremy's shoulder provided. The longer he watched the exchange the more envious he became to the medic, a stare sharp enough to cut through the same steel that fashioned his eye colour slashed the Medic as he laughed at the look from the man as well as Jeremy's frankly terrible pickup lines that and he quotes " Always impress the ladies".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter. It has a lot of dialouge in it and I'm terrible at writing dialouge. Plz forgive me.


	4. Taking it in stride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, a new chapter is here! Again sorry for how long in-between these usually are. I really love these running puns and hope you enjoy!

Later that day a single knock rung out from outside Medic's hotel door making Medic glance up from his book and check the time. 9:13. "Come in Spy. I know its you." Medic called out as he set the thick volume back on his dresser, out of the way of his meticulous gaze. The door creaked open sheepishly as the mysterious man swept into the suite with a look of intent on his face. A brief silence filled the space in-between the two men until Spy's steely gaze flickered to the floor. "How long have you known?" Spy finally bit out refusing vehemently to peer into the others face as they replied. "As soon as we got here. Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Even soldier heard your conversation and put 2 and 2 together." Silence. "Spy, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. You know this-" Medic was cut off.

"Do you think I don't  **Know that**!" Spy sighs after his outburst. "There is so much I want to tell him but... The danger it would put him in if he was to find out that I am his father would be astronomical." Spy met Medic's unwavering stare as he continues "I made a promise that a long as someone wants us dead I would remain a spy. The Spy." Medic let out a small chuckle as he wiped his glasses. "I understand mein freund but I think he is getting a sneaking suspicion as well. After all he knows who we work for." A look of dreaded shock flew over Spy's face a he takes in this new information.

"Our target knows you both. Spy. If Jeremy isn't told about the danger he is in it could be the end." Medic pushed cautiously as he looked up at Spy. Fury mixed with conflicted thoughts flickered across Spy's usually trained face "Jeremy cannot find out about Astrella! He cannot know I'm his father! And he cannot be put in danger! Do I make myself clear Medic?!" Spy yelled with a burning fire that fought for dominance in his icy grey eyes. "Very," Medic replied anger fuelling his own wild temper "But if you ever talk like that to me again... there will be consequences." Spy stood as he collected his calm demeanour and looked at Medic "Merci beaucoup Docteur. I apologise for my temper this evening." With a final flourish the Spy went to leave swinging the door open, with the same grace he had when he entered, only to stop.

Jeremy stood wide-eyed at the door as he stared directly at Spy; shock painting his expression as he looked up at the similarly surprised man. His  **father.** Before Spy could say a word he bolted running down the corridor as he jumped of a nearby banister and landed on the stairs a floor below. "Wait! Please Jeremy stop!" Spy called after him as he watched him go flying over the banister. In a hurry Spy ran to the stair just as Jeremy made his way out of the shabby hotel: dropping his phone in the ensuring chaos.

He watched as his son run off towards the direction of the hospital [he hoped]. A flurry of emotions encased his cold heart as the situation at hand caught up to him. Running as fast as he could down the stairs the sky outside was dark and stars lit up the sky like glittering jewels peeking out from cave walls, Spy was too busy trying to catch up to his [extremely] fast son to notice the beautiful dangers that the jagged cave walls brought.

Point of view shift:

Jeremy froze in his position outside Medic's door as he overheard what was being shouted at each person; painful truths barraging him in sudden quick succession a he listened in on the conversation. He had come to ask the older man about improving his medical knowledge when he heard yelling from within; the icy shock he felt when he heard what was practically screamed from the over side of the door made his headache, knees tremble and stomach flip. All this time he had wondered what sort of man his father might be. He never quite realised that the reason he wasn't around was to protect them and did he just hear 'as long as someone wants  **us dead** '?

Does that mean his ma is a Spy to. An assassin? Nothing made sense as his world did flips and turns before a creaking brought him back to his senses. There stood his dad right in front of him and all he could do was run. Tears burst from his eyes like a river which he hurriedly wiped away before jumping over the banister and landing on the stairs below. Jeremy tried reaching for his phone as he began to make a call only to fumble for a few seconds as the phone slipped from his grasp onto the floor. He ran away, not looking back at the discarded phone behind him feeling as though if he lowed down or went back for it he wouldn't escape the crushing emotions from seeing his father.

He steered towards the hospital quickly thinking of a plan to get to a phone; there should be one he could use somewhere over there. He just needed to talk to his ma. Ask her everything. She always knew how to put stuff into perspective.


	5. Leaps and bounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is the last chapter I'm going to be posting today. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the nice comments I've been receiving so far. Let me know if you think I can do anything to improve. Also sorry about any errors you might find, the S button on my keyboard plays up from time to time.

Running into the hospital with as much speed as Jeremy could muster, the collision with a middle aged man sent them tumbling a good foot from the original point of impact ensuring that they both lay on the floor in pain for a couple of seconds before Jeremy got up as he briefly wiped his eyes again. Only after that did he notice the man on the floor. "I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going." Jeremy spoke hurriedly with a slight tremble to his usual cheer; pulling the man up off the floor and checking him over.

"It is alright, I'm sure nothing has been broken." The man simply replied before brushing himself off with a small hum. Gathering his senses; Jeremy checked the entrance before taking off again. "I'm sorry sir! I'll make it up to you later!" He yelled behind him as the man watched his departure with a raised eyebrow.

Jeremy whizzed through the corridor [barely scraping past a guy with a gas mask??? on] as he tried to make it to the staff room on the second floor. Just one more set of doors and he was in. The small inky black room that housed the couch held a wired phone hanging on the wall which was quickly grabbed as Jeremy jammed in his mother’s phone number. Seconds of ringing and silence later an operator voice came onto the line making Jeremy slam the phone against the wall in anger and frustration.

Finally alone, Jeremy began to sob as thought after overwhelming thought swam through the same steely grey eyes that withheld a storm of swirling emotions from bursting out like a flood. Flecks of blackening doubt and shimmering worry colliding into a cacophony of dull grey that painted his vision.

Point of view.

Spy continued to run, searching for his son in the mess that he had created while he was trying to “help”. He noticed some commotion up ahead at the entrance before a flash of red brought him sprinting as fast as he could towards the hospital. Watching as Jeremy brushed past Pyro and run down the corridor from up the large stairwell in the middle of the lobby from the sliding glass door-way Spy made his way up the stairs past Pyro who was being consoled by Engineer over his rejection of friendship. When he finally reaches the dark room at the end; Spy hears a heart wrenching gasp as his son sobs into the long red shirt he has on. Tear stream down Jeremy's face and Spy couldn't do any thing but stare broken-hearted at his son.

Spy started forwards a he opened the door, watching as his son glanced up at him with mild distrust and a looming ball of tension in his eyes. His form was illuminated by the lights outside against the cold dark room that Jeremy sat on as he caught his breath. "Jeremy... I'm so sorry." surprise crossed Jeremy's face as he tried to slow his frantic breathing. "Me and your mother... we should have told you sooner but the longer we spent going over it the smaller the window of opportunity became." Spy looked at Jeremy with his most sincere expression "We didn't want for force all this on you and freak you out. Believe me when I say this, how ether, I wanted to be there." Jeremy spent minute just looking at his father.

The elusive man who had be so absent from his life but also always there. He understood why all this happened, he just wished he had been told sooner. "N-Now I know why you look familiar at least." Jeremy finally breathed out as he pat the space next to him on the floor. Spy understood what Jeremy was trying to do "Did you save me a good seat?" he choked out as he walked towards his son. "The best." Jeremy replied as the two huddled next to each other sharing a sorrowful laugh. Minutes flew by in the gentle breeze of time as they lay side by side sharing small stories and each's company. A breathless Medic closely followed by Heavy and Sniper soon entered the picture as he fell to the floor in exasperation. "And here you had me worried for nothing!" Everyone laughed at his charade as Heavy came and introduced himself and Sniper to Jeremy.

"Is big shock to find Spy has child." Heavy said as he scanned Jeremy up and down "Very similar." Heavy was a man of few words but those he spoke held volumes of knowledge that Jeremy was surprised to find in such a large man. More started to trail in as they caught on to what was going on, the hospital staff allowing them the use of the room as it was quite late at night. Many were shocked to be introduced to Spy's son but quickly took it as a sign of added trust from the man as Jeremy apologised profusely to a still weeping Pyro. Spy had, how ether, made Demo keep Soldier a foot away so he could not infect him with his own brand of insanity [Still managing to find a loop hole when he slipped Demo some ethanol from one of the cabinets].

Jeremy sat there surrounded by new friends and family laughing at jokes that seemed borderline inappropriate as well as telling stories. This new relationship amazed Jeremy as he wished for the night to never end. No one noticed the thin trail of gas that had began leaking under the door...


	6. Running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading up until this part and I hope you have enjoyed so far; Sorry about the wait. This will be a short chapter while I write up the next part.

One by one the mercenaries fell into a deep oblivion of dreams; the breathless sound of silence that suddenly encompassed the inky room in a dull embrace. The sudden loss activity from their fellow team-mates set Pyro on edge as their warped vision sent rainbows and glimmering sparkles dancing wildly in front of them, the door began to open with a shifting flurry of light. Confusion overtook their candy ailed mind as their reflection stood not two feet away, a sound of staggered surprise overtaking the consuming silence, technicolor shadows danced upon the outline of a gun seconds before letting loose a mighty shriek cutting through the air. Silence once again filling the stagnant breeze after a short wheezing cough.

Nine bodies were dragged through rough abrasive gravel by a tall harrowing individual as their limp frames were hauled into the back of a black van, chains hanging off the walls of metal clamping tightly to the tender wrists of those who occupied the space within like great metallic constrictors. Pyro was the first to try an move as they woke up in the sliding bumping van that forced their fresh wounds to jolt in the loose bandages they had managed to wrap around the suit.

Groans filled the air as more people woke up to the sharp biting mumbles that were coming from pyro. Engineer was one of the first, used to waking up to his friend's insistent squeaks of rubber, the sound of moving shackles bringing his conscious back fully as he tried to move his hands. The weighty feeling of frigid metal made him instinctively pull at the hardened chains with frustration. "Pyro, what in the name of Sam hill is going on here?"

Pyro shook the chains as he shrugged enough for Engie to see the vermillion stained bandages slackened slackened against Pyro wheezing chest. "Jesus Pyro, they sure did a number to ya. Don't worry Medic or Jeremy will patch ya right up." Engie tried to convince Pyro as he examined the lock mechanism attached to his wrists.

More chains began to rattle as Jeremy tried to move out of the uncomfortable position he found himself in; the gelid bite of the manacles brought him out of his light slumber as he began to hyperventilate. Engineer quickly rushed to reassure the boy before he alerted their captors in his wild panicking. "Hey now, Jeremy don't freak out." He began "Don't freak out? Don't freak out!? I'm chained up inside of a van! How could I not freak out!?" Jeremy's haywire nerves calmed down as he tried to piece together the situation.

"How did we end up here?" the look of confusion on Jeremy's face was quickly replaced as he also noticed Pyro's bleeding gun-shot wound. "Holy shit, I need to treat that right away. It could get infected or you could bleed out!" The small exclamations from Jeremy quickly brought more of the mercenaries to consciousness [all except Demo and Soldier who had also had alcohol before being drugged].

Spy sat up quickly as he searched for Jeremy from behind Heavy's massive form "Jeremy, where are you? Are you alright?!" The slight panic in his voice would have usually made some of the other mercenaries chuckle but the dire situation, that was apparent in the weather-beaten path they seem to be taking to who knows where, made the jovial team silent and weary.

"I'm over here." Jeremy announced as loud as he could while still trying to remain quiet. Being to busy trying to help Pyro; Jeremy quickly glanced over to try alleviate his "new" father's worry before giving up on the tedious task as the drug slowly wore off, leaving a hazy drifting sensation. Floating in the middle of a monotonous puddle that rippled with each new added companion.

Tension swiftly left Spy's shoulders before a wave of fear drenched his senses in the foggy haze of quiet in the back of the van. "Medic, did the target have any idea we were their?" Spy mumbled out. "Ja, I don't know for certain but, considering the events transpiring, I think we can safely assume that yes they do know." Medic tried to reply through the drifting cloud of stupor. "Merde."


	7. Catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short update as I'm trying to get a large chapter done for next Sunday. Thank you for reading up till now. I have a new story coming up soon so if you want anything to go in a direction please comment down below. :] For everyone this is the placement of the van:  
> \-----------------------------------  
> [Pyro] [Engineer] [Medic] [Sniper] [Soldier] } Drivers  
> [Scout] [Heavy] [Spy] [Demo] } area.  
> \-----------------------------------

After trying to get Engineer to check Pyro's injury; Jeremy stopped to breathe and survey the cramped space they had all been shifted into as they transported them to an undisclosed destination. His father was just out of view from behind the silent form of Heavy as he tried to pick the lock on the top of the cuffs only to realise they were magnetically attached: he huffed out a frustrated sigh and tried to turn and face the others with minimal success. "Sorry, gentlemen. It seems they will be impossible to remove by ourselves." He bit out as the consuming anxiety the situation brought on came back like a wave, washing over his calm demeanour and corroding past the harsh rocky exterior of his nerves.

Sniper sat in front of spy with a contemplative look upon his face. "Heya, spook?" Sniper said as he shuffled as far forward as he could, "Do you think you can reach my pocket? I might have watch with a stainless steel back." The sudden question made Spy stared at Sniper incredulously as he snorted. "And how exactly would that help are... predicament?" He asked in an agitated state as the rest of the team chained inside the van looked over to them.

"Nickel can stop magnets from working right? Would you be able to slot it into the groove in the manacles and open it up?" Spy stared at Sniper as he thought about how he would be able to reach the man's pockets. "Non, I believe you would have to be at least 5ft taller for me to have a chance." Spy finally spoke with some amusement after a short silence garnering a snort from Medic as he shuffled about, trying to find some leverage to pull himself up without popping his shoulder joints out of place. The atmosphere quickly lightened around Jeremy as he saw everyone calm around him trying to lighten the mood till they find out whats going on.

The van stops abruptly flinging Soldier and Demo's limp bodies forwards as it screeches to a halt; pulling the mercs attention towards the doors that held there captives at arm lengths away. Heavy's deep rumbling voice broke the tense atmosphere as he stated "Prepare, little men could be dangerous." Nods came as Jeremy caught sight of Sniper leaning forwards towards spy. The door slammed open with force, breaking Jeremy's concentration as he looks up at them men inches away from him. Soon they grab onto both Pyro and Jeremy as they lock their wrists with handcuffs and release the manacles.

"Hey, let us go ya numbskulls! Can't you see he's hurt!?" The startled Bostonian yelled out as he was roughly wrenched from the vehicle causing spy to jolt forward as Heavy and Sniper jumped forwards to help their teammates. "Ah, ah, ah. It'll be your turn in a minute. Have some patience." The masked man said as he slammed the door shut on the 7 remaining men inside the van.


	8. Quick update on story.

Hi, guys sorry I missed the update schedule I set. I'm going to need another week to post this last chapter due to the sheer size of it. I didn't realise that it would take a little longer then the others to write but I'm hoping it will be around 1,500 to 2,000 words long, maybe longer. I will have it done in-between my school work by Sunday. Sorry again but don't worry. This last chapter will be coming soon and this time I have it planned out so that nothing stops me from failing to write this up.

I just wanted to make a note here so it doesn't come as too much of a surprise but after this last chapter I will be thinking about moving on to a new story so if you want me to write about a certain fandom, franchise or if you want to hear about some of my original stuff please comment below and I will try to get back to you as fast as I can. Thank you so much for your cooperation/understanding and if you would like me to add anything to this plot before I finish it please let me know.


	9. The last lap.

Jeremy struggled valiantly as he fought his way through the haze of the drugs that clouded his mind: Pyro being dragged sluggishly behind, the loss of blood catching up suddenly. Cursing and screaming the entire way; a rough blind-fold was pulled taught against his head in his wild bucking frenzy. Trying to find some footing against the two men holding him down. Muffled and distant voices trailed through the air within seconds of him entering the frigid building; the biting metallic taste of blood hanging in the air as it wafted from the hard, callous room.

Steel scraped sharply across the concrete floor with a shrieking wail as it clawed, with jagged hands, across Jeremy's ears. The flashing of lights from behind the fabric along with the rough screech of metal caused nausea to arise with a burning passion; fighting its way into a pain inducing headache. Suddenly everything ceased. The sounds, the voices, the blinding lights, the chaos came to an abrupt stop; it had such an opposition to the earlier commotion and bustle of life that it gave Jeremy a fervent whiplash.

A singular voice punctuated the tense atmosphere with clear intention; the rough scratch of familiarity that echoed around the room eerie in the once frightening silence that consumed the gelid warehouse. "I've finally got you, Jeremy. You and that annoying bastard of a father." Glee spilled from his voice as a wide Cheshire grin stretched across his face spilling over into the air. The two blind-folded men shook from the sheer delight that consumed his tone. The silhouette painted by the lights morphing and twisting his features into a horrible amalgamation of limbs.

"Who are you??! What do you want from us? How do you know my-" Jeremy was cut off mid sentence. "Silence. You talk far too much. Though, I suppose the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree in that aspect." With a sharp inclination of his voice he delivered a swift kick to Jeremy's sternum: each word perfectly enunciated even as he delivered the fatal blow that left Jeremy wheezing in pain, winded.

In another room of the ware house the 7 men left were dragged, pushed and heaved into a set of manacles attached to the floor, 8 men having to wrestle Heavy into 2 pairs, the groggy Soldier cursing and yelling with vigour as he pulled at his own set in frustration; Spy and Engineer silently conversing in sign language trying to find any way out without alerting the guards watching on wards. The same gravelly voice lit up the room with a manic malicious joy; the amusement of each's suffering evident in his pinched eyes. Spy was the first to speak, his voice stumbling with the obvious worry he felt as he voiced his concerns. "Astrella! Where did you take Jeremy and Pyro?! And why have you taken us here? This is between you and me. We don't have to include them." Blazing Fury was met with frigid steel.

Finally, after a short pause, the man spoke "Oh Mr. Jacques, why would I let an opportunity such as this slip through my grasp? Trust me its only going to get better. Now just enjoy the show. Not that you have much choice." The lanky man before him disappeared behind the steel door separating them from another room before a large (previously unseen) screen in front of them burst to life with a buzz as it cut to Jeremy and Pyro knelled in front of the horrendous man. Grin plastered on his face as he stared directly at the camera. Knowing. Soon Jeremy's voice crackled to life against the back drop of static that seemed to corrode through each men's ears. Blind-fold tense over his face. Spy watched carefully trying to decipher the unintelligible words that escaped from Jeremy's mouth, fear evident on his face as an obvious scowl stretched over Astrella's.

Quickly, a smile unfurled from his lips replacing the sneer that it had previously worn; leaning down slightly to say something to Jeremy in a calm, almost amicable manner the man looked directly at the camera. Then suddenly, before any of the mercenaries could react, he rushed forwards with tremendous speed giving a powerful kick to Jeremy's chest, the sound of snapping and a sharp muffled scream that cut off far to quickly making Spy cry out in shock. Soldier ramming forwards with all his might in the face of such travesty. The camera cutting out but the muffled screams and choked gasps continuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the long ones guys, after this I don't think I'll add to this but if you want me to write about any others I'd be happy to do so. I particularly like video games so comment below if you want me to write about that. Thank you all so much for being patient and without further ado here it is part 1 of the end:


	10. Circling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been taking me so long. I just can't seem to find a good way to tie off the story. I know the time frame has also been a little all over the place but I promise by next Sunday the last chapter [chapters?] will be up. But before then here is another chapter.

Sniper struggled to slip out of the manacles while the rest of the room divulged into chaos, Soldier nearly breaking his arms in an attempt to escape the short chains that locked them, kneeling, to the floor. Insults and cursing rang through the room with biting sincerity even as the screams become more intense and echoing, bouncing around the room and infuriating the bound mercenaries. A short scream that burst from the room over cutting off their ministrations on the manacles to look up at the connecting door. Spy's steely gaze scanned the room; looking for an escape from their metallic prison when another yelp of pain came from the door behind them. A low creaking filled the air, undeniably filling the Mercs with apprehension before Medic called out behind him. Twisting as much as the limited space would allow, "Who are you? Why did you take out the guards." Confusion painted his expression with dread as he waited in silence that carried the muffled yelps of pain from the other room.

A rushed voice lit up the room with relief as her familiar tone rang free into the air. "Oh, thank goodness I found you. The administrator was furious when you got caught!" Demo man's face lit up with glee at the sound of miss Pauling's voice "Las, you couldn' ave chosen a better time to show up. Soldier was about to try 'is thumb-breaking technique!" Stood panting the metal doorway was miss Pauling, her glossy black hair falling from behind her ear. "Hold on a second guys, let me see if I can get you out of those cuffs."

Miss Pauling left their vision to rummage through the wires, buttons and levers while spy stared up at the blank screen ahead of them. Engineer soon noticed the blank tare a the yelps of pain sounded from far away, the unmistakable sound of Pyro's gas mask letting out the warped yells of pain, making Engineer flinch. "Y'all alright partner? You seem kind of... lost." The sudden question from the Texan sent Spy jumping before turning to face Engineer. He asked it again.

With a sigh and a slump of his shoulders, Spy turned back to the screen, his eyes vacant and lost, before speaking. "I've failed him, I couldn't do anything but watch as they took him and... and I have ruined any chance of making up to Jeremy for leaving him and his mother." Engineer's eyes widened as realisation of Spy's dilemma hit him. "You know we can still save them Spy. They won't be lost to us forever. And, if I'm honest, I say the Jeremy has already forgiven you." The boost of morale Engineer delivered made him look up but, before he could respond, Miss Pauling's voice rang out to reverberate around the room. "I think I found it guys."

A monstrous metallic clang shrieked before the heavy crash of manacles dropped from their wrists. Soon the 7 mercenaries were up and stretching while congratulating Miss Pauling, all accept Spy as he stared concerned at the door before hardening his features to turn and face the present members. "Listen up, Jeremy and Pyro are somewhere in this warehouse, we will have to check the rooms closest to us together as we do not want to be caught alone. They have taken Pyro as an extra so if we do not take care of this properly we won't be able save them both. That means no running off Soldier." The thunderous glare Spy shot Soldier was enough to quell what little argument he might have had.

The band of mercenaries stood side by side with Miss Pauling as they began to head towards the door. "Lets hope this doesn't end too badly, Ja? I don't want to have to do an unnecessary surgeries today thank you very much." Medic bit out as he set his eyes on finding the two seemingly injured captives. "With how things have been transpiring so far. I hope not." Spy quickly replied as he met eyes with Miss Pauling. "We will fill you in on what has happened after this." With a sharp nod, Miss Pauling reached for the door handle when an unfathomable shriek sent flashes of raw biting chills down their spines. The gasps and mumbled yells ringing in the aftershock of fear that enveloped the silent group. Heavy rushed to burst down the door, fighting the screech of metal as his body pummelled through the thin sheet of steel that held their friends at a distance.

The onslaught of gelid air that whisked itself around the professionals soon became numbing, coupled with the thrills of sore guilt that seemed to grow thick and foggy, washing over the mercenaries after every whimper yelp and call for the torture that they seemed to injure. Sniper, quickly growing tired of the growing turmoil that the search was fast becoming, rounded up the rest of the tiring and pensive teammates. "This obviously isn't working. We need to find them and fast before that sicko does anything else."


	11. Running in circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the last chapters, only one more to go, sorry it took so long but here we are.

A hum of agreement escaped from Spy's lips as he continued searching with the rest of the team, yells making it past the metal walls that loomed over them. "What is it that you suggest bushman?" Spy's steely gaze shot a look at Sniper. "Alright, hear me out, if we want to cover more surface we might need to split up." Spy's eyes glazed with increasing worry as he checked behind another cold, empty room. "As much I wish it was not true, I believe you are right. Our best bet to find them is to split up in groups of 2 or 3." Spy finally conceded as he finally stopped; meeting the eyes of his fellow teammates. "I can't risk putting them in more jeopardy then they already are especially Jeremy... Sniper, Miss Pauling it seems you will be coming with me." Heavy nodded as he gestured to Soldier and Demo, "I will take them, keep them out of trouble." Without missing a beat Medic and Engineer began walking back to the control room they had be locked in. "We'll try and re-route the system, see if there is any security that might cause you some trouble."

"Then it is a plan, if any of you discover where they are holding them, call for us immediately we want to be as prepared as possible." Briskly, Spy took off; followed closely by Sniper and Miss Pauling as they began their seemingly futile search. "What happened since you guys, disappeared." It might give us some clues about what they are planning or any information?" Miss Pauling said as she rifled through another padlock hanging off the door. Sniper quickly explained what had happened: making sure to not miss anything he thought could be useful in there endeavour. Spy added in bits and pieces he thought were crucial as he scoped out any hidden passages or indents before stopping suddenly to a halt. Miss Pauling looked up in surprise as he began to mutter to himself, pacing back and forth, "Spy, what are you thinking?" she curtly asked after a brief pause. Spy jolted from his thoughts before beginning, "If he was in the room with us, then he must have been within 10 minutes of walking from the room they are being kept in."

Spy began to walk towards a shutter that seemed just like the rest of the rows of caged ribs inside the building. "If my assumption about his footsteps was correct then when they stopped he must of been," Spy stopped to face the hollow bridge of metal that separated the next room before taking a step to his left, "about here." A sudden squeal of metal as Spy pushed the large barrier so its hidden pathway was revealed. Spy turned towards the two flabbergasted teammates on his right. "What?" Spy said as he took a step forwards, "Come on, we need to get moving. I do not know how much time we have le-" Spy was cut of by the booming wail of a siren. "Shit, someone must have set off the alarm!" Sniper yelled as he dragged Miss Pauling crashing into Spy, slamming the door behind him, not more then seconds before guards stormed the halls looking for the Mercenaries that sat safely behind the iron clasp of the building.

Standing up in the pitch black, Spy wiped the accumulated dust off of his suit and began to pull the two disgruntled teammates away from where they had fallen. "A little warning next time would be appreciated." Miss Pauling whispered as she too dusted herself off. Spy shot the two a quick glance as he lit up his lighter before carrying on into the winding corridor, "We will discuss Snipers fortunate, albeit clumsy, interception later, right now we have to get to Astrella before he does anything else." Walking past silent corridors and empty rooms, the sounds of pained gasps continued to grow louder before yelling and the sound of gunfire joined the fray. Running forwards, Sniper yanked open the door to be met with gunfire, rockets and the sounds of Heavy's fist connecting with a particularly large henchman.

Jeremy's point of view.

After the sharp kick blackened his obscured vision with inky puddles of terror, he heard the sound of muffled yelling coming from beside him as Pyro rammed into Astrella's lanky if not muscular frame, making him slam backwards away from him. Heaving heavily as he tried to regain his breathe, the jolts of pain and coughing alerting him to broken ribs as he felt the flood of crimson liquid escape his mouth. Pyro turned to Jeremy as he heaved; babbling out assurances and questions with alarming speed as they helped untie him and get him to his feet. Astrella sat up with a manic smile as he laughed only a couple of feet away getting to his feet with assured elegance and confidence. "Who knew a little weakling like you packed such a punch?" Astrella's sanguinary gaze held over pyro's torn suit, a bullet wound encased in bandages leaking out heavily as the suited man huffed in exhaustion.

Without warning the Burly Italian lurched forwards sending Pyro flying as his knife dug into his weary body, malice dripping from his teeth as he whispered a soft yet powerful word into Pyro's ear "Arrivederci."


	12. The overlap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for supporting this story, I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sorry the last chapter took so long to do but finding the inspiration and balancing homework on top was a little challenging. :'] So Without further ado here is the last chapter.

Jeremy watched in frozen horror as Pyro was sent flying, landing with a massive, bone crunching thud on some near by crates as blood pooled around them; laying motionless with only minuscule breathes showing they were still alive. He couldn't do anything; even while Astrella brushed off his grey turtle neck, coated in a rainfall of wine red splatters, Jeremy sat in solitary alarm trying to move, to stand, to do anything but jest sit there like a deer in headlights. He could do something. A painted mask of calm, peaceful serenity fell over Astrella's face, walking towards Jeremy with a gentle smile as he wiped the cherry coating of blood off his knife, looking like a cat who could finally have their canary. Jeremy sprang up, wobbling slightly with pain before looking up at him. "I see the little coniglio has finally decided to stand up for himself, hmm. What, do you want to be their little salvatour?" 

Jeremy, stood silently, listening to Astrella's speech with mild confusion; the mild concussion he had received blurring his vision further. "Hey knucklehead, you ain't gonna win." Jeremy said with conviction wiping the smile of Astrella's face, replacing it with a look of rage. "They ain't gonna stop." Confusion replaced the angered gaze. "Oh, and what do you mean by tha-" A single bullet whizzed past his face as his surprised gaze flickered over to the door. Soldier barrelling towards him was one of the last things he expected to see and, with only a second to get out of the way, it seemed his new destination would be the floor. Guards left and right swarmed at the first sign of trouble and soon the sound of bullets flying in all directions made it impossible to tell where anyone was. Jeremy quickly fumbled to his feet managing to dive behind a pallet as a door to his left slid open. Not waiting to see who it was, Jeremy made a bee-line over to Pyro, trying desperately to pull him out of plain sight before anyone thought they would make good target practise. Jeremy shuddered under the weight of his load but, with a firm steady grip, finally managed to get Pyro behind a towering stack of crates hidden to the side. Working in quick movement, making sure the mercenary was out of view, Jeremy began searching for the others he had seen with soldier.

Heavy was soon found: being the easiest as he stood a hulking 6"5 in comparison to the average 5"11 of the attackers and 6"0 of the burly man swinging at him. Jeremy watched in awe as left and right soldiers flew, crumbling under Heavy's massive fists as they continued their assault batons, bats, bayonets flying away from the titanic Russian's arms in meaningful swings of his arms all while defending against the crazed bull of a man. Jeremy soon caught up with himself; the reverberating blare of gunfire causing his ears to weakly ring, vision beginning to blur before shaking his head. The sound of yelling soon overpowered the sudden weakness that the concussion brought as, staring out from behind the crates, Jeremy noticed Sniper slicing through the face of a guard with a rusted saw. Little moment to spare; Jeremy rushed towards him, trying to make his way through the congealed amalgamation of men that pooled around, trying to grapple him to the ground even as he ran past with increasing speed. Sniper caught sight of him as he teared past the last stretch of mindless drones, reaching out with all his might, calling out for Spy with glee. They had found him.

It happened so fast. One moment running towards him like a bat out of hell. The next? On the floor, the blade of a great sword running through him like butter as the angered flaming eyes stared at him. "If I can't kill your father, then I'll just kill you." Each bitter word was met with a pushed of the blade, sinking lower into Jeremy's ribs, cutting deep into three before making it out to the other side through the lung. Astrella's demented smile widened before disappearing in a splatter of carmine, falling to the side with a final thump. Spy ran over to his son, gathering him in his arms quickly as soldier appeared with Pyro hanging off his back. "We need to get to Medic, NOW!" Miss Pauling yelled over to Heavy, trying to clear a path for them to get through. The metallic beep of a sentry sounded from the door way, bullets flying into the crowd of lackeys. "This way fellas! Before we're surrounded." Engineer called out tirelessly upgrading the sentry with mighty hits as the over encumbered mercenaries carried their teammates over to the door. "Get to the loading bay, Medic's managed to hot-wire one of the vans." Spy bolted towards the large, steely doors with soldier and demo in fast pursuit. Snipers voice carrying over to them while he ran forwards. "Demo, where the bloody hell have you been?!?!" Always quick to respond Demo held up a small detonator, "Jus' givin' them a little somethin' to remember us bye." Sniper snorted with wheezing laughter as they ran around the corner. "C'mon Engie, we need to go!" The last mercenaries quickly sped off as the ricochet of bullets mowing down the last of the increasing agitated men, making sure they would never be able to follow them. With a final push they all managed to get back into the hangar; Demo and Heavy slamming the door down before running towards the parked van.

Medic's disgruntled voice called out from inside the vans back doors "Sniper, can you drive? I need to treat Jeremy and Pyro!" An affirmative nod from Sniper assured them as they clambered into the van, the last trailing lackeys slamming against the metal doors as the sound of screaming yells rang out from behind. Spy pulled Jeremy from his back before climbing in, carefully placing him next to medic as he helped Soldier pull the slowly waking Pyro. Muffled whimpers of pain as medic took out a scalpel. "Jeremy is in a worse state at the moment, if I don't operate now he'll lose to much blood." Spy's eyes widened with shock leaning against the van for support and covering his face with his free hand. "Do what you must." Medic head whipped around to Demo whilst the rest of the mercenaries clambered into the van "Demo, do you have any alcohol left?" Demo looked at Medic in shock before indignation overtook his features. "Who do you think I am? Of course I do." Handing over a bottle of whiskey before Medics surprise. "Where do you keep all these bottles?" Demo shrugged quietly before helping Miss Pauling slam the back door shut; the light from engineers torch and the front windows the only thing giving Medic any light.

Demo climbed through to the front with sniper when the giant doors crashed down, Sniper quickly pressing down on the peddle as they watched the rear view mirrors, crony's bursting through the massive barriers with ease. 1 metre. 3 metres. 5,9,12. Distance grew between them and the metal cage as men ran after them with a furious cry, a single decisive nod from Sniper and a smug grin from Demo was all he needed as he hollered a mighty "Kablooie!" Thunderous booms sounding from within the ravines of the warehouse met with the golden red of the morning sky, folding the warehouse from inside out before littering the ground around it with debris and the unlucky men left inside. Magenta's and purple filling the air as Demo laughed. "What did you put in those things Demo?!" Sniper said in awe. "Nothing much, just some more chemicals then usual, was gonna save them for the 4th of July." Their raucous laughter filled the van as others sighed at their antics, Soldier piping up after hearing his favourite holiday mentioned.

"Alright you lot," Miss Pauling said. "What happened?" Engineer looked over to Spy before starting to explain. "Its gonna be a long story." ... "I have time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Coniglio - Rabbit.  
> Salvatour- Savior.


End file.
